With You Without You
by eternityx
Summary: The daughter of Izumi's mother's friend changed Izumi, Kouji and Takuya's lives. Her presence and absence affected them in different ways. Who is she? Also, a game of Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise made Takuya reveal his true feelings about Izumi...
1. The New Girl, Izumi's POV

**The New Girl, Izumi's POV**

"How are you going to spend your holidays?" I asked my buddies, Takuya and Kouji. Kouji grunted for a respond, which I think it meant he hadn't planned yet. Takuya went on with a lot of stuff, but I'm not paying attention. The last day of school had gone, and we had three months of summer to look forward to. Suddenly, Takuya stopped talking. He had mentioned the digi-world where six of us the chosen children had met. Oh well, just three of us are present here. The youngest, Tomoki, had moved to another town; the eldest, J.P, had immigrated to Australia; Kouji's twin brother, Kouichi, went to a different school from us.

Looking at Kouji, I bet he was thinking of Kouichi. Both of them had met in the digi-world not long ago. I really miss Kouichi, Tomoki and J.P, maybe miracle will work and bring them back here, and the six of us will be re-united again.

"Well, Zoe, you've reached home" Takuya said. I've been too busy thinking that I didn't even realise that I've reached home. I waved goodbye to the boys and unlocked the front door. However, holidays started in a way which I hadn't quite expected.

"Oh, please, Christie, don't cry," came my mother's voice. Visitors already, I thought. "I'm home," I called out, but my mother was too busy trying to console her friend who was crying. My mother motioned me to go over. Uh-oh, this isn't a good sign.

"...so this daughter of Christie Carioki needs to be here," Huh? Just because divorced parents, Mrs. Carioki's daughter needed to live here with us? Oh please!! Big deal, it's not that I'm snobby and dislike company. I love company but this is too ridiculous! At last, I agreed to have this girl with the name of Bianca to stay with us. Bianca Carioki... Quite a nice name, so she can't be that hideous as I thought she might be. Anyway, Mrs. Carioki promised me that Bianca is not the type of girl who is stuck-up and stuff. Well, I was not totally convinced, but at least I make myself look as though I'd accepted Bianca.

...Bianca's a nice girl; Bianca's a great girl; Bianca's a perfect girl... How many times have Mrs. Carioki mentioned that Bianca was the Miss Perfect? I'm not being sarcastic but I think she was over-doing it a bit. It's beginning to bug me. I wish I could just kick her out the house and tell her that I'll kill her if she mentioned Bianca again. However, being polite, I just smiled and nodded my head, to make her believe that I'm eager to make friends with this new girl. Now, she's still going on and on with this 'How obedient my Bianca is' talk. I heaved a sigh. I think she might have sensed my boredom and let me off. Hooray, I cheered silently as I trudged upstairs to change.

"Izumi, Mrs. Carioki and Bianca are staying with us for the period of time. Please clear a part of your messy room and make room for Bianca." My mother's voice rang from downstairs. Oh brother! That Bianca's going to sleep in my room? No way! Well, who cares? I'm going over to Kouji's to play, so I'll tidy my room later. And hopefully, I'll forget about tidying my room and Bianca would have to sleep in the guest room. I tried to sneak out but to no avail.

"Young lady, if you want to go out to play, you had better listen to me and get that filthy room of yours cleared up!" Something in my mother's voice told me I had better obey her than to pretend I hadn't heard her. I cursed silently, as I stormed up to my room. I'm not going to be friendly to this friendly Bianca. I just couldn't be bothered.

"I'll come over later, my mother just told me to clear up my room for this girl, whose parents have just divorced," I hung up the receiver, relieved that Kouji said it was okay for delaying. Damn it! I don't even know where to start. Clothes were strewn all over the place. Books were all over my desk. Who cares? I don't even think Bianca would want to use my study table, anyway, school has ended! I don't even feel like tidying. It's so boring, and a bad start to holidays. Arg! I picked up all my clothes and stuffed them into the cupboard. I'll fold them later, I thought. I picked up all the books and stashed them in the bookshelf. Okay, the room looked better now. I straightened the crooked posters of my idols in frames and hurried out. I told my mother that I've cleared up my room and I left the house, slamming the door behind me.

Why am I always going over to Kouji's? Well, you can say that I have a 'thing' for him for ages. I'm not going to go into detail because it is so obvious. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I don't know when I've fallen for him. Sometimes, I wonder why I hadn't fallen for the tough-headed Takuya. Moreover, Kouji was a year under me, but Takuya was in the same class as I was. Weird, but who cares!! I brushed my thoughts aside and ran off towards Kouji's house.

AN: I sincerely apologise for this short chapter. Anyway, I think all my chapters are going to be short. Gomen nasai, hope all of you won't mind.


	2. Recollections, Kouji's POV

**Recollections, Kouji's POV**

I hurried down the stairs as the doorbell rang. I hate people to interrupt me while I'm trying to straighten my thoughts alone. I pulled the door open and said, "If you are going to sell some useless products, you had better go before- oh, sorry Izumi, I thought it was some random salesman wanting me to buy their 'wonderful' stuff.

"Is it a bad time for me to pop over?" Izumi asked.

"No, not at all, I've been too engrossed in my thoughts and for no reason, I've become aggressive. Sorry."

"It's ok, so can I come in?"

"Er... of course, please come in," I said, inviting her into the house and feeling myself blush. How could I be so ignorant to let Izumi stand outside like a statue? I must be some kind of nerd!

Izumi bounced into the kitchen to greet my stepmother as usual. I wonder how she manages to be polite and keep smiling even she has just gotten ticked off.

"So, why do you come today?" I asked casually.

"Why do you ask?" Izumi 'retaliated'.

"Isn't it obvious? I asked you for a reason, duh!" Okay, I'm being a bit hard, but hey! Who cares? I'm usually like that. Moreover, Izumi isn't the type of weedy girl who cries when she made a smudge on the clothes or something silly. She's more of a great mate, as in friend, to us boys. Well, maybe it's just the normal Izumi way, although she sounded a bit cranky and irritated on the phone call earlier.

I stared at Izumi as she stared at the books on my bookshelf.

I tried to drag her away from my books, "Um... it's holidays already, so you shouldn't stare at the books. Let's have some fun!" Ok, I've tried, haven't I?

To my surprise, Izumi suddenly stepped up onto my bed and threw herself off, landing on the floor with a crash. "Zoe!" I yelled frantically, helping her up. If she wants to commit suicide, she had better NOT do it in my house, especially in MY room. Hey, I'm not being sarcastic, just my usual self, people can't help with their thoughts, can they?

"Is everything upstairs fine, Kouji?" My stepmother's voice came from the kitchen.

"Fine," I replied.

I shut my door and helped Izumi up to her feet. "What happened to you? Are you trying to kill yourself?" I demanded.

"I don't know how to answer you. To that question, answer is yes, I'm trying to, but I don't think I want to end live so soon, so I decided to jump off the bed instead of going to some tall building and jumping off from there. I still want my friends," Izumi answered, her face was pale.

"You gave me a big scare!" I complained in a friendly way, smiling at her. I doubt if she saw it because she had her head hung down.

I grabbed her hands and plopped her onto the floor. She seemed taken aback but I didn't care.

"Spill it. I know something's bothering you."

"I said nothing."

"There is something, I know it. I can feel it. Come on, Zoe, I'm your friend. Friends are supposed to help each other when in need and I'm here to help you straighten your thoughts!" Ok, I admit, I was lying, but how could I think of something cruel and sarcastic a time like now? Oh well, so far about thinking of straightening my thoughts.

"I suppose there is something bothering me..." Izumi mumbled.

"Well?" I prompted.

"All right, all right, I give up! I'll tell you everything!"

I grinned. She continued.

"My mum had this friend and she has a daughter. This friend of hers-"

I was getting confused. "Whose friend was it?"

"Aw... get real, Kouji, my mother's friend! She had divorced her husband because of some I-don't-know-what reasons. Anyway, I'm not going to find out. My mother's friend, Mrs. Carioki, has a daughter named Bianca and they are going to move in with us until they've found a flat."

I don't believe she could say all that in one breath. "And when they've found an apartment, they'll move out. So what's there to worry about?"

Izumi frowned. "Knowing Mrs. Carioki, I don't think she'll search for her own flat so soon. I bet she'll stay with us as long as my mother will allow. And my mother isn't that heartless to let them go around the town and sleeping on roadsides."

"At least you'll get a companion to talk to. What's her name again? Is it Banka?"

Izumi laughed and continued, "Not Banka, silly, Bianca! And no, I don't want Bianca to hang around and bug me. Mrs. Carioki has already winded me up with all the goody-goody stuff about her precious Bianca. Bianca sounded interesting and nice. Not."

I couldn't help smiling. Out of the blue, a bell rang in my mind. Bianca Carioki, hmm... that name caused a bell in my mind to ring. Bianca Carioki... where have I heard her name before? Sounds very familiar, but I don't remember that clearly. Hey, maybe Kouichi will know... nah, he wouldn't. We hadn't even met me till now. Ah, I know! Kouichi's mother! She used to be my mother!! Nah, will she know Bianca? It'll be a big coincidence if she knew. I know, I'll ask my dad! Childish thoughts are cramming my mind, but I didn't care, I was ten, still a kid. I still had to find out more about Bianca, though. "Um, Zoe, do you know Bianca's middle name?"

"Nope, I just know she's going to be stuck up and bossy. I've prepared myself to hate her!"

"It can't be that bad," I teased. "Anyway, I got to do some research about this Bianca, her name rings a bell."

Izumi widened her eyes in astonishment. She pressed on for details but I refused to tell her. She might think I was too childish. I'm younger, so obviously my thoughts are going to be naïve for her. "I'm not spilling anything, Zoe, till I got the facts. Case closed."

Izumi looked downcast. I shrugged my shoulders apologetically. "If you don't mind, I should be heading home," Izumi's voice rang through my thoughts. I waved and continued thinking.

A week later, I happened to pour over the photographs I had taken in school. As I looked through, I saw the name: Bianca Carioki. That's it!! That's the Bianca Izumi's been dreading to meet. Bianca, my old friend who moved out of town about two years ago!!

In a hurry, I grabbed the phone and dialed Izumi's number. One ring... come on, pick up the phone, I have great news... two rings... three rings... four rings... Orimoto Izumi, please be at home... five rings... six rings... After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, somebody finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" Izumi's voice floated through the receiver and into my ears.

"Izumi, is that you? I'm Kouji... not Wada Kouji, silly, Minamoto Kouji!! I've got news of that Bianca Carioki!"


	3. The Dreaded Day Arrives, Izumi’s POV

**The Dreaded Day Arrives, Izumi's POV**

Time seemed to fly... everything which happened in the past few days flashed past in a blur. The day Bianca was arriving finally came. I hoped time would slow down, and never let Bianca come and bother me. Sometimes I feel that I am the most unlucky girl in the universe. Why must Bianca live in here??? Why can't she live somewhere else???

I tried to put on my jeans as the doorbell rang. I grabbed my comb and brushed my hair, snapping a few strands along the way. I cursed silently as I tried to be as neat as possible. I had just come home from playing badminton with Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya before my mother announced that Bianca and her mother were arriving soon. "Izumi, hurry up! The guests are here!" my mother called.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, looking into the mirror one last time before sprinting down the steps, two at a time.

When I reached the living room, I saw Mrs. Carioki and an unfamiliar girl standing at the door. That must be Bianca, I thought. I hid behind the kitchen wall, studying Bianca carefully without letting her notice me do that. Bianca had tanned skin, dark hair and ocean-blue eyes. She would look especially pretty if she smiled. She glanced around and I ducked behind the door, praying that she hadn't seen me. When I peeked out from behind the wall, I noticed Bianca staring at every single thing in my house, as if seeking for something familiar which would not make her feel so alienated, but there was none.

"There you are, Zoe!" My mother's voice rang in my ears. I snapped out of my thoughts and panicked. I tried to look as though I had just come downstairs. I don't think my act was convincing, but Mother seemed to be too distracted to notice that. She gave me a gentle push towards Bianca and said, "Bianca, here's my daughter, Izumi. You can call her Zoe. Both of you are going to be great friends together!" There was something in my mother's voice which made me sick. I wanted to run to the bathroom and stay there till Bianca had vanished. However, I forced myself to smile at Bianca who simply stared back, her expression remained blank and unreadable.

I heaved a long sigh. I picked up her bags, moving like a robot, and led her into my room. Bianca seemed to understand my motive, as she followed me upstairs without a word. I needn't even say anything! We walked up to my bedroom, leaving the two adults downstairs to chat. Sometimes, I secretly wished that Kouji was here instead of Bianca. At least Kouji was friendly and would talk to me, Bianca was quiet.

I pointed out to Bianca about where she was going to sleep and where she was supposed to keep her things. Then, I gave her a tour of our house. Bianca followed me like an obedient dog, but her expression gave away nothing. "It's going to be hard making a friend out of Bianca," I thought, as I showed her every room of the house.

Everything was different since Bianca and her mother started living here. My mother became a different person entirely. She rushed around everytime Bianca or her mother asked her something. Arg! It's so irritating. I really hate them hogging my mother all the time. Before they came, Mum and I had heart-to-heart talks every night before bed time. When they are here, Mum hardly had the time to even look at me. I really hope they aren't here in the first place.

Weeks later

A period of time had passed. I was starting to get used to Bianca and her mother. Moreover, Bianca had opened up a little and started to talk more often. However, I don't think she wanted to talk about some personal matters yet. I tried making a conversation sometimes back but she simply told me to let her rest for a while first. Well, I had tried.

Another week later, at night

Is that crying I heard, or am I in a dream? I sat up on my bed and listened intently. The crying continued, though. I got off my bed and tried to detect where the sound was coming from. It couldn't be the next door's neighbour's baby, could it? But the crying is loud! To my surprise, I found Bianca crying.

I knelt down beside her and put my arm around her. She tried to push it away but I held on to her shoulders firm. Before I knew it, she was crying out loud, but not loud enough to alert the adults downstairs. She sobbed and sniffed, trying to talk to me while crying. She looked pitiful and I really felt bad for not being able to comfort her. I mean, it's not that I don't want to; I don't even know why she cried!

Finally, Bianca stopped crying and took a few deep breaths before telling me why she had cried. She told me that it had been hard when her parents divorced and she had to choose who she wanted to live with. She had chosen her father initially.

"So why are you following your mother?" I asked with concern.

"My father had another girlfriend and she tortures me by wanting me to clean up the house and everything. If I don't listen to her, I'll get caned," Bianca said in a sad tone, ready to burst into tears again.

"What made you follow your mother?"

"My mother came to visit me that day, and coincidently, she saw Dad's girlfriend caning me. Mum was furious and dragged me off. I really regretted choosing Dad in the first place," She heaved a long sigh.

I decided that I had asked her enough questions and did not press her further. I told everything would turn out fine for her and tucked her into bed. For the first time, I saw her smile. Even in the dim light of the light, I noticed her pretty smile. It made her look really nice. And I knew I would see her smile more often. With a smile on my face, I fell asleep. I was going to make a friend out of Bianca after all.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing. I type really slowly, so you'll have to wait for about 2 weeks for the next chapter! Gomen ne!


	4. Confession, Takuya's POV

**Confession, Takuya's POV**

I was perspiring after an intense game of badminton with Izumi, Kouji and Kouichi. After telling my mother that I had reached home, I rushed to the bathtub before anyone could fight for it with me. As I turned in the tap to fill the tub, my mind wandered back to the time while the four of us were playing badminton. I had played with Izumi twice, but I kept getting distracted in the game. Why was I distracted? Simply, Izumi's beauty had captivated me. She looked like an angel…

Out if the blue, I heard the sound of running water. I jerked out my thoughts, just in time to see water overflowing from the bathtub. I yelped and leapt to turn off the tap. I slipped into the bathtub and shut my eyes. Almost immediately, I saw Izumi appearing right in front of me. I shook my head and opened my eyes. Maybe I'm too obsessed with Izumi that I felt that she was everywhere around me. I hurried through my bath and emerged out from the bathroom in fifteen minutes.

"Hey Takuya, Kouji called while you're swimming in the bath. He wants you to call him back," my younger brother told me as I stepped into the kitchen. I shrugged and walked up to my room to make the call so I could at least have some peace. I punched in Kouji's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Minamoto residence," Kouji's voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey Kouji, what's up?" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why must I tell you?"

"Ok, forget that I ever asked you this. I want all of you to come over because I'm damn bored."

"Surf the internet!"

"Nah, I've gotten bored going online everyday!"

"Who else's going to be at your house?"

"You, Kouichi and me. Who else do you expect?"

"Is Izumi going?"

"I wanted her to come. However, when I called her just now, her mother said that she was out with Bianca."

"Who's Bianca? I've never known a Bianca in class."

"Come over and I'll tell you who Bianca is."

"All right, whatever, I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up and rushed out of the house before my mother could give me a lecture about not spending quality time with the family.

/At Kouji's/

"I'm bored…" I grumbled, reaching out for a glass of water. Kouji had just told me about who that Bianca was. I'm going to kill her for stealing my precious Izumi from me.

"Truth, dare, kiss or promise?" Kouji's sudden question made me choke on my water. I coughed a lot but nobody seemed to help me. I stared at Kouji as though he had lost his mind.

"Kouji, aren't we too old for that game?" Kouichi asked with concern. I gave Kouichi a grateful look. I really hate this game.

Kouji ignored his brother and directed that question to me again. "Come on, Takuya, truth, dare, kiss or promise?"

"Truth," I said, in case Kouji dared me to promise to kiss some geeky girl in front of everybody. He always liked to cramp all those into one. I know it's not allowed but Kouji liked things to have it his way.

"Ok, Takuya, answer this honestly: Do you like Zoe?" That was a straightforward question. I could feel my face hot with embarrassment. "You like her, don't you?" Kouji pressed on. "You'll have to tell me the truth."

I shut my eyes and thought for an excuse. How did he know I liked Izumi? I hadn't told anyone! And why did he ask such a question?

"Takuya, I'm waiting…" Kouji urged.

"I'll tell you, its no secret anyway," I said, my temper reaching high.

Kouji waited. "So? Have you finished thinking about your answer?"

My temper reached explosive point.

"I'LL TELL YOU! I LIKE IZUMI! SATISFIED???" I yelled.

An awkward silence fell upon us after I've shouted. I've never yelled at my mate before, so maybe this is the first time. I breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm myself down. I slumped out further into my chair and shut my eyes.

Finally, I opened my eyes and stole a glance at Kouji and Kouichi. Kouichi was looking at Kouji as though everything which had happened was his fault (Kouji's fault, not Kouichi's).

"Guys, I- I- I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have worked up a temper," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Never mind, I think I'm at fault too. I'm sorry," Kouji said, looking down.

I shrugged. Anyway, not all boys make up with their friends after a quarrel. And also, at least Kouji and Kouichi know how I felt towards Izumi.


	5. Bringing Bianca Back to School, Izumi's ...

**Bringing Bianca Back to School, Izumi's POV**

Summer holidays really flies, especially when you've made a friend! Bianca and I have been talking a lot and having fun since she opened up. It seemed that she was really happy. Well, all good things must come to an end, and it was time for us to return to school. My mother had called up the headmistress of my school and let Bianca study in the same class as I do. Cheers!

"Seriously, I think you'll like my school, Bianca, except for the packed lunches. They don't taste that good…" I told Bianca. She was laughing and asking lots of questions on my school, or should I say, our school. I looked forward to introducing Bianca to Takuya and Kouichi. I wonder if Kouji had managed to remember how Bianca looked like yet. Well, I should be happy, because school is going to start and I have a new friend with me throughout the whole new term.

"Wake up, Izumi! We're going to be late!" I opened my eyes and saw Bianca shaking me up. "Huh?" I was still tired and was ready to get back to sleep again when Bianca yelled, "You're going to be late on the first day of school!" With that, I scrambled to my feet and hurried to the bathroom to wash up. Bianca was more excited that me on the first day of school. Well, I suppose it's normal, because I feel jumpy and hyper too.

Bianca had already helped me carried my bag to the kitchen. My mother handed us toast and we stuffed them down our throats. I poured orange juice into my mouth and rushed off. We were meeting Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi at the school gate.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted as soon as I reached the gate. I got a 'hi' from Takuya and a wave from Kouichi. I don't see Kouji anywhere. "Err… Kouichi? Do you know where Kouji is?" I asked, trying not to let him sense the urgency in my voice.

"He was still in bed when I left home. He's going to be late. Haha," Kouichi laughed. I smiled. As we walked to our classrooms, I notice Bianca frown as if thinking of a solution to solve a tough problem.

"Wipe that frown off your face, Bianca; it's going to be fun!" I joked, trying to get the tension off her. Bianca frowned even harder.

"Izumi, I think I shouldn't have come…" Bianca said thoughtfully.

"Why?" I asked, full of concern.

"I have a feeling that something bad will happen to me if I attended my classes here,"

"How do you know? Nobody can predict the future,"

"But Izumi, I really have a bad feeling about this… I want to go home…"

"You can't! If you skip school like this, the principal will have to consider this as truancy!" I cried, desperately thinking of anything to let Bianca stay.

"I really want to go home, Izumi, please… I have no idea what might happen to me,"

"So do I, you see, Bianca, we ordinary people can't see the future, so if you won't try to attend lessons here today, you won't know what would happen!"

"What if it's something bad?"

"It wouldn't happen. Besides, both of us can stick together if you are scared something might happen."

"Alright…" I heard Bianca sigh. Together, we headed towards class.

"Ok, children, this is Bianca Carioki, a new pupil. Bianca, you can sit next to Izumi," my teacher assigned. I smiled happily as Bianca made her way to the empty seat beside mine. This isn't so bad after all…

"Do you find it hard to understand what the teacher is teaching?" I whispered, when the teacher is teaching Maths.

"It's a little hard, but I'll have to try my best to understand. Anyway, she told me to go to her if I have any problems understanding what she was teaching, so I guess it's ok," Bianca whispered back.

Time really crawls when you are in school. I almost fell asleep when our biology teacher was explaining about cells. Luckily, Bianca kept me awake by nudging me every now and then. If it weren't for her, I would have looked like a fool if he called on me to answer his question.

After for what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone rushed out immediately. Bianca and I walked to our lockers before going to the canteen to grab a bite.

"You'll have to be careful of the hot lunch which the cafeteria lady had prepared for lunch. Normally, we don't eat her 'specialties', we buy other food which we think is actually edible," I joked. In the lunch line, I looked round for Kouji.

"What do you want, Miss?" I was interrupted by the rough voice of the cafeteria lady. I looked at today's menu: Chicken rice. Yuck! Normally, if they state chicken rice, it's just bones and rice, no chicken, urg! "I want cheese fries and orange juice, please," I placed an order. Bianca called from behind me to the cafeteria lady that she wanted the same. I grinned.

"Better be safe than sorry," Bianca said when we sat down at the usual place where Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya always sit. We got a 'hi' from Takuya. I smiled as Bianca tucked in.

"Hey," a familiar voice made me look up from my cheese fries. Kouji!

"Kouji? Minamoto Kouji? Is that you?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah… and you're Bianca? Bianca Carioki?" Kouji asked.

"Aww… KOUJI!!" Bianca yelled. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Oh-my-god! I don't believe this. I really don't believe this.


End file.
